


Lovestruck: Yandere Simulator!AU Hetalia

by Todobroki_Shoubro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Belarus and Russia are not related in this fan fiction for reasons, Elizabeta Héderváry as Info-chan (She just goes by Info-chan), Implied/Referenced Incest, Ivan Braginski as Taro Yamada, Julchen Beilschmidt as Kizana Sunobu, Lovise Bondevik as Oka Ruto, Madeline Williams as Muja Kina, Mari Køhler as Asu Rito, Marianne Bonnefoy as Mida Rana, Matchmaking, Monika Beilschmidt as Osoro Shidesu, Multi, Natalya Arlovskaya as Ayano Aishi, Rose Kirkland as Osana Najimi, Sakura Honda (or Honda Sakura) as Megami Saiko, Senpai Notice Me, Violence, Yandere Belarus, Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginski as Hanako Yamada, Ysabel Fernandez Carriedo as Amai Odayaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todobroki_Shoubro/pseuds/Todobroki_Shoubro
Summary: Natalya Arlovskaya was always a strange girl. For as long as she could remember, she never felt emotions. However, on the first day of school, Natalya Arlovskaya bumps into her upperclassman, Ivan Braginski, and instantly, something sparks inside her. In Ivan's presence, she feels emotion. Sadness, anger, love... After their first meeting, Natalya becomes addicted to these feels that she only feels around him. She wants him- No, she NEEDS him. However, there are quite a few things standing in her way. Namely, ten different girls (and women) that all exhibit feelings of romantic interest in Ivan. Natalya won't let those girls take him away from her, so she will eliminate them...One way or another. Yandere Sim!AU





	1. Characters (and a few other things)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. This is my first work, so when criticizing it make sure that it's constructive and please don't be too rude. Yandere Simulator is a game that is still in development, so if certain things are out of date, then can you please point it out to me so I can edit the chapters and have different events and skills in the fan fiction be up to date.

Hello, everyone. I am I.M.Bonacci and this is my first work. Please, if you are going to criticize anything in the future of this work, make sure that it's constructive. If you see something that is out of date in the story, please alert me so I can make the proper alterations. And also, no, Belarus and Russia aren't related in this fan work. It's for story line reasons. Now onto our characters if you didn't read the tags.

**Characters**

Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus) as Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan)

Ivan "Pronounced: ee-VAHN" Braginski (Russia) as Taro Yamada (Senpai)

Elizabeta Héderváry (Hungary) as Info-chan

Rose Kirkland (Nyotalia England) as Osana Najimi (First Rival)

Ysabel Fernandez Carriedo (Nyotalia Spain) as Amai Odayaka (Second Rival)

Julchen Beilschmidt (Nyotalia Prussia) as Kizana Sunobu (Third Rival)

Lovise Bondevik (Nyotalia Norway) as Oka Ruto (Fourth Rival)

Mari Køhler (Nyotalia Denmark) as Asu Rito (Fifth Rival)

Madeline Williams (Nyotalia Canada) as Muja Kina (Sixth Rival)

Marianne Bonnefoy (Nyotalia France) as Mida Rana (Seventh Rival)

Monika Beilschmidt (Nyotalia Germany) as Osoro Shidesu (Eighth Rival)

Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginski (Ukraine) as Hanako Yamada (Ninth Rival)

Sakura Honda "Eastern Order: Honda Sakura" (Nyotalia Japan) as Megami Saiko (Tenth and Final Rival)

There will, of course, be other characters, but these are the main characters that will appear often. I am thinking about having a someone to take the place of Kokona, but I don't know who could be her. You can make suggestions about different things such as characters, possible twist, matchmaking, eliminations and other things. 


	2. Promo One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan meets Alice at the cherry tree behind the school. After confessing, the two share a loving embrace before a certain someone interrupts their little slice of heaven.  
> Characters:  
> Alice Vargas - Fem!Italy - Promo Rival  
> Natalya Arlovskaya - Belarus - Yandere-chan  
> Ivan Braginski - Russia - Senpai  
> Disclaimer: I don't neither Hetalia nor Yandere Simulator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is not apart of the canon story, it's just a one shot that I wanted to write a one shot that followed the script of the promo concept video. Alice being the promo rival was suggested by Lyra Melody, so thank you for your suggestion.  
> Warning: Violence, Homicide, Suicide
> 
> Link to promo concept: https://youtu.be/X7DcXGsLWog

Ivan raced to the cherry blossom tree behind the school. Just a few moment prior, he received a note, asking him to meet a girl named Alice at the tree at 4:30. Finally, he arrived, completely out of breath. He placed his hands on his knees and sucked in deep breaths as he slowly regained his normal breathing pattern. When he looked up, a short figure stood before him.

He recognized her as one of his classmate’s little sister. _“She must be Alice.”_ He thought to himself, intensely observing her hair and eyes. Eventually, he snapped out of his trance and realized that she was shaking. Most likely out of nervousness. Or maybe because a tall upperclassman was just staring down at her for a few minutes. It was hard to tell.

“I-Ivan?” Alice muttered, looking up into Ivan’s stunning violet eyes. “Da?” He asked, staring straight back into her amber, almost golden, eyes. She blushed brightly before looking away. Holding her arms out in front of her, she moved closer to hand Ivan a letter that looked fairly neat if you didn’t count the small tomato sauce stain in the bottom right corner.

The Russian looked at the letter, which was sealed with a pink heart sticker. He moved his gaze to the area around the pair. The soft pink petals from the tree were fall around them. It looked like a scene right out of a shoujo anime. And if Ivan knew anything from what a few of his “friends” had told him, this was the moment when the girl confessed.

Reaching forward, Ivan took Alice’s hands in his. Alice’s eyes shot wide open and she turned her gaze to Ivan. He nodded, accepting her confession, and the blush on Alice’s face darkened. After a few moments, Alice finally realized what Ivan’s motion meant and flashed him her brightest smile. Jumping forward, she wrapped her arms around his scarf-covered neck. Ivan caught the Italian girl and spun her around.

Eventually, he put her down the two smiled sweetly at each other once again. “We’ll became one, da?” The Russian asked. Alice blushed even darker before nodding, assuming that Ivan meant it in a romantic way. She jumped into his arms once again, resting her head on his chest. Flinching, she moved her head to a more comfortable spot. “Your chest is too hard for my soft noggin,” She said, playfully pouting.

The two chuckled as they continued to share a gentle embrace. They both seemed too caught up in each other and the moment to notice the girl standing not too far away, watching them with great focus. Her body shook with anger as she watched the girl touch **_HER_ ** “senpai.” The girl, Natalya, walked closer to the new couple causing them to finally notice her.

They both wore an expression of confusion as Natalya wore one of hurt. However, that quickly changed to one of anger as she reached under her skirt. When she pulled out a knife, Alice still wore an expression of confusion while Ivan wore one of fear. Natalya ran and jumped at Alice, but Alice managed to get out of the way.

For a moment, it looked as if Alice would get away from Natalya. However, the Belarusian eventually caught up to her, pinning her to the ground. The blonde plunged her knife into the Italian’s chest. She removed it and positioned it at the right spot to stab her again when Ivan caught her wrist. Snapping her gaze to Ivan, Natalya grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the cherry blossom tree.

Ivan eyes shut suddenly in pain as he rubbed the back of his head. Opening his eyes, Ivan watched in horror as Natalya moved onto Alice’s hips and repeatedly stabbed her chest. He was froze in place as Alice’s blood began to stain Natalya’s clothing and began to pool around her limp body. He placed his hands over his ears and tightly clenched his hair, tears cascading down his pale cheeks.

Natalya grinned insanely as she continued to butcher Alice’s corpse for the pure fun of it. However, when she did finish, she stood and turned to Ivan. Now she wore a innocent expression even though blood was splattered on her pale cheeks. Ivan also stood, his body shaking from fear. He took a step back for every step she took forward until his back was pressed up against the tree.

Reaching up, Natalya used her bloody hand to caress Ivan’s cold cheek. He shivered under her touch and didn’t take his eyes off that hand, fearful that she may use it to do something to him. However, he did take a glance at Natalya’s face to see that her cheeks were faintly flushed. She smiled sweetly as she place her hand on his shoulder. Ivan calmed himself down a little when a sharp blade was suddenly in his chest.

The pain rushed through his whole body as he planted his eyes on Natalya’s face. A few moments before Ivan slide to the ground, Natalya captured his lips in a loving yet emotionless kiss. She licked her lips, enjoying the metallic taste of his blood on her tongue. Stepping away from him, the Belarusian let his limp body slide to the ground. Gazing at the two corpses, Natalya grinned evilly before shaking her head and sighing.

Once more, she gazed at her “senpai.” Smiling sweetly, she lifted her head and exposed her neck. Positioning her bloody knife correctly, Natalya plunged the blade into her throat. Once she got it “deep enough,” she moved the knife and dragged it along the rest of her throat. The blade gracefully broke her porcelain skin as blood gushed out of the wound. Natalya removed the knife and dropped it to the ground. She stood froze, her eyes wide open, before she dropped to her knees and face first into the ground.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following the development of Love Struck


	3. Week 1: Day 1 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to summarize the chapters unless it's like the first day of the next week or any other major plot point. Anyway, enjoy enjoy the first chapter and sorry it took so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor Yandere Simulator  
> Warning: Cursing

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The repetitive noise slowly awoke Natalya from her deep slumber. She turned over and shut off her alarm before getting out of bed. Looking out the window, she saw the sun was just rising. "Must be five." Natalya muttered to herself, guessing it was five since she always awoke up at five to watch the sunrise.

 

Swiftly, she got dressed in her school uniform and went down stairs. "Matulia? Baćka?" Natalya monotonically called out when she entered the kitchen. For a few minutes, she searched for them, but found nothing. 'Oh well.' She thought to herself when she saw a note on the fridge. Moving closer, the blonde picked up the note and read it.

 

It said:

 

Pryitannie, Aniol

 

Your father and I had to travel to America for the next few weeks for... business.

 

Sorry we didn't tell you, but we had to leave on such short notice.

 

Make sure to take care of yourself and possibly find a part time job so you can make enough money for food.

 

That reminds me, I have leftovers in the fridge so that could be your breakfast.

 

I did leave you money though. Please try to send it carefully.

 

Also make sure to make your lunch before you leave.

 

We miss you! <3

 

\- Matulia

 

"Oh." Natalya remarked dully, placing the note on the counter as she strolled back to the fridge. She opened the door to find a small container. "That must be the leftovers." The Belarusian thought aloud. She quickly heated them up and ate it. After, she cleaned her area and prepared her lunch. And with that, she sprinted out the door, determined to be early like her mother always taught her.

'Mother seemed hesitant to label their trip as business. I wonder why she would write in such a way even though it was a written note instead of an audio message. Also, how the hell did they get tickets to America on such a short notice?' Natalya thought, not paying attention to she was going. Suddenly, CRASH! Natalya crashed into something - or rather someone - and fell onto her butt. "Ow." She muttered without the slightest bit of passion. "Prosti. Here let me help you up." A gentle, unfamiliar voice said.

Moving her gaze upwards, Natalya looked straight into glittering violet eyes. "Are you okay?" The stranger asked. Nodding, Natalya replied, "Never better," in a rather cliche way. The stranger was beautiful with shiny violet eyes, porcelain skin and messy, platinum blonde hair. "Privetstviye, I'm Ivan Braginski. And you are?" Ivan asked, holding his hand out to her.

"M-my name is Natalya Arlovskaya. N-nice to make your acquaintance." She stuttered. Natalya's face was flushed just the slightest. What was this feeling in her chest. It filled her mind and consumed her. She had never felt this way before. What was going on? Ivan smiled and beamed, "It is nice to meet you too." He pulled the blonde girl off the ground. His hands stayed in hers for a short period of time before... "IVAN! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER?!" A shrill voice called out.

Ivan snapped his hands away from Natalya's and turned around. "Good morning, Rose." Ivan greeted through gritted teeth. Natalya peaked around Ivan's large body to see a girl with long, blonde twin tails, glasses and polka dotted stockings. "You always keep me waiting! Baka! Let's go, I want to be there early so I don't get a bogus seat." Rose shouted, not noticing Natalya who was currently standing behind Ivan.

"Sorry, I got caught up. We can go now." Ivan explained in an attempt to calm down the angered Brit. However, before he left, he turned around and exclaimed, "Proshchaniye!" to Natalya. Then he walked away with Rose.

As she watched him walk away, Natalya clenched the fabric that was close to being over her heart. Her body shook as she thought of that strange spark she received after meeting Ivan. It was addicting. She needed that feeling, that feeling that made her heart throb, that feeling that made her knees weak. Remembering Ivan's uniform, Natalya quickly figured out that they went to the same school. "Perfect." Natalya whispered to herself as she followed Ivan and Rose all the way to school.

Finally, they all reached the school. Rose and Ivan entered with Natalya quick on their tail. While following them, she passed by the Drama Club just as someone was leaving. "Ciao." Yet another stranger greeted as they tapped Natalya's shoulder. Turning around, Natalya saw an auburn haired girl with a stubborn curl sticking out the left side of her head. "My name is Alice Vargas. Ve ~ What's your name? What's your favorite food? Mine's pasta. Could you possibly help me with something?" The auburn haired girl, or Alice, beamed in such short notice.

Natalya blinked blankly. "My name is Natalya. That is classified information that I will not tell you. And I suppose I could help you." Natalya answered. Alice smiled and jumped on Natalya, throwing her arms around the other girl's neck. "Thank you, Natalya. Come with me." Alice pulled away from Natalya and grabbed her hand, guiding her into the Drama Club room. 

"Could you help me practice a part for a play? It's about a serial killer and I'm auditioning for one of the victims." Alice explained. "You'll play the killer, okay?" Natalya simply stated, "I already said yes." before Alice shoved a prop knife into her hands. "Okay, now pretend to stab me." Obeying the command, Natalya raised the knife and pretended to stab Alice multiple times in the chest. Alice closed her eyes tightly, resting her hand on her forehead and faked a small scream. 

"Okay, now you can stop." Alice stated, dropping character. Natalya stopped and handed Alice the prop knife. Placing her chin between her pointer finger and her thumb, the Italian looked Natalya up and down, thinking to herself for a moment. "Can I have you do a few more things for me?" Alice asked as if a wonderful idea popped into her head. Mentally groaning, Natalya answered, "Sure..." The brunette smiled and clapped her hands together. "I want you to pick me up and pretend to dispose of my 'corpse'." She explained. 

Natalya nodded slightly before picking Alice up. "Wait, I'm not ready!" Alice shouted. Sighing, the Belarusian set her back down and waited, starting to get annoyed by the loud girl. Alice waited for a moment before exclaiming, "I'm ready!" After Natalya picked her up, Alice fell limp in her arms. Carrying out the scene, she eventually put Alice down before the girl gave her one more task. 

"We have this fake blood and I want you to mop it up as if you just killed someone." Alice explained the scene in slightly further detail before she rushed out of the room to grab a mop and bucket of water. "Here," Alice remarked, pushing the mop into Natalya's arms. Then Alice took one of the bags of fake blood and opened it, squirting a small amount onto the stage. 

As she had done the previous times, Natalya carried out the scene rather quickly. When she finished, she turned to Alice, who was rapidly clapping. "You know," Alice began. "If you audition, you would be the sure choice for the serial killer in my book." "I don't like Theater Arts." Natalya bluntly stated as she left the Drama Club. "Addio!" Alice shouted after the blonde. Continuing down the hall, Natalya felt a slight vibration. Pulling out her phone, Natalya gazed at the unknown number.

 

(Texting)

???: Hey.

Natalya: Do I know you?

???: I saw you stalking an upperclassman earlier.

Natalya: Do you have a problem with that?

???: No. I just wanted to give you some information on the girl he was with.

???: Her name is Rose Kirkland.

???: She has a crush on him.

???: She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.

Natalya: The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession.

???: Correct.

???: She's planning on confessing to him this Friday.

Natalya: Why are you telling me this?

???: I would be happy if something happened to Rose-chan.

???: I think you might be the right person that gives her what she deserves.

Natalya: Who are you?

???: I am the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school.

Natalya: I have heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.

???: The rumors are true.

???: If you ever need a favor, text me a panty and I'll give you whatever support I can. 

???: If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them.

Natalya: You're disgusting.

???: You're a stalker.

???: If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me.

???: You have one week until your precious "senpai" belongs to Rose-chan. I hope you make her suffer.

 

Natalya uneasily gazed at her conversation with "Info-chan." She thought back to the blonde girl that she saw earlier. 'She really seemed like a complete brat.' The Belarusian thought to herself. Images of Rose and Ivan together popped into her head. A sudden wave of uncontrollable jealousy swept across Natalya's mind. It felt hard for her to breath as her heart raced.

That jealousy turned into anger and determination. She wouldn't lose her, as Info-chan said, senpai to that bitchy cunt. She thought back to that (surprisingly long) time she was helping out Alice. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to eliminate her lethally." Natalya whispered to herself as she made her way to the opening ceremony.

* * *

Translations

If notice that any of these are incorrect because you know the language, please correct me and I will fix my mistake

Matulia (Belarusian) - Mother

Baćka (Belarusian) - Father

Pryvinannie (Belarusian) - Hello

Aniol (Belarusian) - Angel

Prosti (Russian) - I'm sorry

Privetstviye (Russian) - Hello

Bogus (British Slang) - Uncool

Proshchaniye (Russian) - Goodbye

Ciao (Italian) - Hello

Addio (Italian) - Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the scene where Natalya is helping Alice from the Kokona history video when YandereDev explained that he could have Ayano helping Kokona as kind of a tutorial.   
> If I was left home alone by my parents for a few weeks, I would eat a lot of junk food, stay up really late and do other things. What would you do? It seems that Natalya would prefer murdering people, but hey, not everyone's into that.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for following the development of Love Struck. Stay tuned!  
> \- I.M.Bonacci


	4. A/N

Okay, so I haven't finished the second chapter (because I'm very lazy), but I was wondering if you (the readers) would like a chapter with the backstories of most of the characters that will appear in this story. It won't be written in story way, rather like I'm tell you through a conversation. I was just wondering since I'm going to make a "Character Backstory" post on both the Hetalia~ amino and the Hetalia! amino. Yes the are different and if you have an amino account you can follow me (my account: Love Struck!Belarus). Anyway enough self promotion, I just want all of y'all's opinions. Sign off!

~ I. M. Bonacci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my laziness. The next chapter will hopefully be finished soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to (before the actual story) make an one shot that will follow the story line of the promo concept. There are going to be three characters: Natalya, Ivan and a rival. In the comments, please suggest one of the rivals to be the rival in the promo one shot.  
> Stay tuned on the development of Love struck.


End file.
